frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Posągi na lód-Rozdział 5 :)
Witojcie !!! Postanowiłam,że nie będę was dłużej przetrzymywała w niepewności co do Killa,więc oto i jest ! Rozdział 5 ,,Posągów na lód". Mam wielką nadzieję,że rozdział pzypadnie wam do gustu :3 W ogóle dziękuję wszystkim za te ciepłe komentarze. Wiem,wiem że już dziękowałam,ale . . . No po prostu jesteście kochani :3 Jeszcze tak dodam,abyście trzymali za mnie,i nie tylko za mnie,ale za wszystkich szóstoklasistów na Wiki,którzy piszą jutro sprawdzian szóstkoklasisty. Damy w końcu radę !!! :) Miłej lekturki ! Rozdział 5: Nadal biegli. Brakowało im tchu,lecz nie poddali się. Cel był już niedaleko,tylko kilka kroków. Skręcili w ślepą uliczkę .Drzwi do warsztatu natychmiast się otworzyły. Wszyscy wbiegli,nikt nie mógł zostać na zewnątrz. Zorza szybko zamknął drzwi. ' ♣ ♣ ♣ 'Żołnierze Weseltonu dyszli. Jeden z nich,kulejący na nogę złapał się muru. ''-Gdzie te szczeniaki ?!-zapytał.'' ''-Nie wiem,ale już ich raczej nie znajdziemy . . . '' ''-To co teraz ?'' ''-Zgłośmy to oficerowi . . . I jeszcze jedno.Jeżeli któryś z was zobaczy jeszcze raz tą dziewczynę . . .-wyciągnał pistolet i strzelił w pobliski plakat.Czoło tancerki na zaproszeniu przebiła kula. Tak miała też wyglądać Elsa . . . Skineli głową i ruszyli w stronę ratusza.'' '' ♣ ♣ ♣ '' Elsa patrzyła przez małe okienko przy drzwiach. Bała się,że żołnierze ją złapią i aresztują. Nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię. ''-Wszystko w porządku ?-dziewczyna zlękła się.'' ''-Nie,nie . . . Wszystko w porządku dziękuję . . .'' ''-To ja dziękuję.Dziękuję w imieniu Lodowych Wierchów.'' ''-Lodowych co ?'' ''-Lodowych Wierchów. Jesteśmy organizacją,która walczy o wolne Arendelle-wyjaśnił Zocha. Ręką pokazał jej cały warszat. Tak naprawdę to była ich siedziba,jednak woleli to nazywać ,,warsztatem". Westchneła z zachwytu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała budynek tajnie działających ludzi. Po schodach zszedł Teodor,dyrektor i szef całego ,,zamiesznia".'' Był majsterkowiczem i cieślą,dlatego chciał aby wszyscy spotykali się w jego warsztacie. Wszystkich traktował jak synów i córki. Nikogo nie wykluczał. Cenił w ludzich odwagę i męstwo. Podszedł do leżącego na materacu Killa. '-Będzie żyć nasz wielki Kill ? ''-Spokojnie . . . Tylko rękę amputujemy-zaśmiał się bandażujący mu całą dłoń Alex (Zorza).'' ''-Z rękami to pod kościół !-warknął.'' ''-Masz rację Kill . . . Modlitwa nic wam by nie zrobiła. Dlatego jutro wszyscy idziemy do kościoła !'' Wszyscy oprócz Nilsa (Killa) ciężko westchneli. Teodor nie lubił takiego zachowania. Dla niego modlitwa i wiara była bardzo ważna,tak samo jak dla Nilsa . . . Teodor spojrzał na Mikaela i Elsę. ''-Proszę,proszę a kogo my tu mamy ? Czy mi się zdaje,czy to córka oficera Krystiana zwanym ,,Wielkim" ?'' ''-Tak . . . To ja. Ale skąd pan mnie zna ?'' ''-Służyłem w wojsku u boku Twego ojca. Niestety ktoś tam chciał,aby szybciej zaznał łaski Pana . . .-spóściła głowę na dół. Teodor złapał ją uszczypliwie za nos. Zaśmiała się cicho.'' ''-Jesteście żołnierze,czy sznycle ?'' ''-Żołnierze !-zasalutowała. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią z podziwem,a Mikael . . . Nie mógł od niej wzroku oderwać. Dzwon wybił 12:30.'' ''-O matko . . . Ja muszę lecieć do domu . . . Ale Ci żołnierze . . . I jak ja . . . '' ''-Spokojnie,pomogę Ci. Tylko podaj mi rękę . . .-wyciągnał dłoń w jej stronę. Po chwili niepewności podała mu ją. Ufała mu . . . Nie wiedziała dlaczego,ale mu ufała . . .'' Wybiegli tylnymi drzwiami. Deszcz runął z nieba momentalnie. Po długim biegu dobiegli pod mieszkanie dziewczyny. Złapał ją za ręce i ukląkł przed nią. ''-Pamienko,obiecał że jeszcze się spotkamy.'' ''-Nie mogę obiecać,bo . . .-nie skończyła. Poczuła smak jego ust. Czuła się tak cudownie. Nagle chwila ustała. Pobiegł przed siebie. '' ''-Przyjdę jutro po Ciebie !-krzyknął z daleka. Pomachała mu na pożegnanie,choć wiedziała,że i tak nie przyjdzie . . . Ciężko westchneła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.'' '' ♣ ♣ ♣ '' Donald Szwądękaunt siedział w swoim gabinecie. Trzej oficerowie patrzyli na niego z lękiem. Podniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na nich. ''-Czyli chcecie mi powiedzieć,że te małe uliczne kundle znieważyły flagę Weseltonu,a wy silni mężczyźni nie mogliście ich powstrzymać ? -zaczął spokojnie.'' ''-To nie my go ścigaliśmy,tylko . . .-zaczął jeden dygocząc.'' ''-Co mnie to obchodzi wrzasnął na całe gardło. Wściekły zwalił ze stołu wszystkie flagi. Całe zamieszanie nadsłuchiwała jego jedyna córka-Roza i dwie sekretarki. Kiedy ochłonął weszła do gabinetu.'' ''-Papo,nie denerwuj się-podeszła do fotelu i uścisneła go mocno.'' ''-Jak mam się nie denerwować ?! Przecież . . .'' ''-Spokojnie papo . . . Mam bardzo dobry plan . . .-usmiechneła się chytrze do ojca . . . '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania